The invention applies the physical action of aerodynamics, rocket propulsion, and atmospherical reentry conditions.
The aerodynamic principles utilized arc consistent with current technology applied to spacecraft design. The spacecraft vehicle will normally contain a fuselage or capsulated structure, a wing to provide aerodynamic lift, and control surfaces for guidance. The fuselage may be designed to generate aerodynamic lift.
Rocket engines are generally classified as using either solid fuel or liquid fuel to provide propulsion. Current technology utilizes both types of engines to achieve Earth orbiting space flight.
The act of terminating space flight to return to the Earth surface is a process requiring relatively rapid deceleration. To solve this problem current technology utilizes a combination of methods, attitudes, and spacecraft integrity. This system is concerned with methods and the spacecraft vehicle integrity.